Ferrugem
by Dana Norram
Summary: Alguns elos estão destinados à eternidade, por mais enferrujados que estejam. // Light's POV // YAOI // LightxL // ONESHOT


**Título:** Ferrugem**  
Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance  
**Classificação:** Yaoi/Slash  
**Casais:** Light/L  
**Sumário:** Alguns elos estão destinados à eternidade, por mais enferrujados que estejam.

* * *

**AVISO:** Essa fanfic contém YAOI, ou seja, menino pegando menino. Se tu não curte, beleza, basta não ler. Mas se for ler mesmo assim e me deixar comentário mal-criado, juro que faço a troca do Olho e escrevo seu bendito nome no Death Note.

**DISCLAIMER: **Death Note e seus personagens pertencem a Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata. Eu não ganho nem um centavo escrevendo com eles, nem faço com isso um mundo que deixaria Kira assim tão orgulhoso de mim.

**ATENÇÃO:** Aqui eu segui **os eventos do anime, não do mangá**, beleza? Por que, tipo, _ninguém merece_ aquele final.

* * *

**Ferrugem  
**por Dana Norram

_A vida é como uma corrente. Uma seqüência formada por elos de imagens e ações firmes e sólidas. Rosto, toque e presença daqueles que conhecemos ao longo de nossa existência._

_Então há os momentos e situações que deslizam como água morna pelo metal gélido, marcando e alterando a superfície de sua composição. São eles que arrancam as reações adversas e, quase sempre, levianas. Irreais e incoerentes à sua verdadeira natureza. Um corpo estranho que ali não pertence. Mas que modifica. E incômoda._

_Com o passar do tempo, alguns de nossos elos se partem e, por fim, despencam. Ecoam um ruído tímido, um breve titilar, tal como o último suspiro, ao tocarem o chão. E logo são esquecidos. Não fazem mais diferença._

_Mas alguns elos estão destinados à eternidade. São aqueles que não se partem, por mais enferrujados que estejam._

**—x—**

Senti a dor me atingir em estágios distintos, indo e vindo. Sabia que tinha acabado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, recusava-me a admitir que fosse assim.

Ergui o rosto sem realmente perceber o quanto isso era difícil. Mas minha cabeça pareceu pesar uma tonelada quando a deixei cair para trás, meu pescoço machucado pelo degrau da escada.

Podia vê-lo e sabia que tudo não passava do meu cérebro entrando em curto. Uma torrente de impulsos elétricos incontroláveis e inapropriados.

E eu podia ouvi-lo, também. E a sua voz era exatamente como eu me lembrava dela. Igual, mesmo após tantos anos. Nada mudara. Nem um timbre, nem um tom.

"_Ah, Light-kun. Você está com aquele olhar. Esse aí. De novo."_

Eu não podia ver seus olhos, ocultos pelas sombras do seu rosto. A pele pálida como o de um cadáver.

Meu corpo soltou um espasmo quando eu ri. Senti o sangue escapar das feridas abertas pelas balas. Sei que vou morrer aqui, pelas mãos de um idiota qualquer, aos poucos. Em dor. Sei que vou agonizar e que vou até pensar em me arrepender. Mas que também serei orgulhoso demais para fazer isso.

Sei que não tenho do que me arrepender.

E sei que ele vai me assistir, com seu olhar anestesiado e fundo. Cúmplice do próprio homicídio.

"_Sim. Foi você."_

L sempre soube que estava certo.

**—x—**

Confesso que não havia me preocupado com detalhes supérfluos do tipo como eu faria para comer ou dormir quando meu pulso foi envolvido por aquela corrente. A adrenalina de ter sido enganado pelo meu próprio pai para garantir a minha "liberdade" ainda bombeava minhas veias, me fazendo sentir que aquele pequeno sacrifício não seria nada perto dos meses passados preso.

_Ele_ parece tampouco preocupado quanto eu.

Fomos os últimos a dormir naquela primeira noite, alojados num quarto simples, duas camas relativamente próximas como o de um hotel barato, sem espaço para luxos.

Noite adentro, o barulho da corrente me incomodou mais do que a sensação do metal frio contra a pele. Ele não parava de se mexer, dando leves puxões na corrente, enquanto se contorcia em sua cama. Mas meu sono acabou vencendo a irritação e eu finalmente adormeci.

Fui acordado apenas para me sentir perdido mais uma vez. Percebi os movimentos erráticos enquanto ele caminhava curvado, os pés descalços deixando marcas no piso de madeira, até o banheiro anexo.

Estanquei junto à porta, olhando de lado, enquanto ele se livrava das roupas e entrava no box. Percebi também, pelo canto do olho, a linhas firmes das costelas que marcavam as costas e os ossos da pélvis. As veias arroxeadas sob a pele.

Fui obrigado a entrar no banheiro quando ele fechou a porta do box, puxando a corrente consigo. E eu permaneci ali, parado, de pé, sobre o piso de azulejos brancos e gelados, sem saber o que fazer enquanto esperava pela minha vez.

Senti um arrepio quando algumas gotas de água morna tocaram a pele do meu pulso, passando através dos elos da corrente.

**—x—**

Eu acordei de repente no meio de uma noite, sem perceber que adormecera. Dava para ouvir o barulho de água.

Meus músculos estavam todos em estado de alerta e eu erguera o corpo com rapidez. Ao meu lado, na cama, Misa se mexia em seu próprio sono, o sorriso de um sonho alegre e falso, adormecido no canto de seus lábios ainda manchados de batom.

A pele nua dela nunca me causara nada mais do que alguns momentos de satisfação temporária, mas agora, depois de tanto tempo, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar que isso era apenas _errado_.

E eu já dissera isso antes. Para ele. Anos antes. Quando a sugestão nem fora minha.

"_Eu não poderia brincar com os sentimentos de alguém desse jeito."_

Óbvio que L nunca acreditou em mim. Embora, acredito, ele _quisesse_.

Descobri que o barulho da água vinha da torneira do banheiro, fechada às pressas, sem atenção. Um ato leviano, como tantos outros.

Apertei o metal e, inconscientemente, fechei os olhos, apreciando a sensação fria dele contra a pele. Imaginei a mim mesmo segurando os elos de uma corrente entre os dedos e lembrei de ter feito isso antes, _anos antes_, para controlar os ruídos que ameaçavam sair de meus lábios.

Eu apertei o metal e, ao abrir os olhos, me perguntei se em algum momento houve entre nós sentimentos com os quais se valesse a pena brincar.

**—x—**

A princípio, preferi fingir que não tinha percebido. O fato de ele ter se demorado alguns minutos a mais do que o costume, na quinta manhã que passávamos presos um ao outro. Fingi não perceber os ruídos mal-disfarçados, o balançar constante da corrente, o fluxo das gotículas de água que escorriam pelo metal.

Mas sei que ele percebeu que _eu_ percebera. Que eu desviara o olhar quando chegou minha vez de tomar banho. Quando eu, propositalmente, evitei encostar nele.

A princípio, quando a mesmíssima situação repetiu-se, dois dias depois, eu passei a cogitar que talvez ele estivesse fazendo aquilo apenas para me irritar. Mas logo balancei a cabeça, irritado com aquele momento de estupidez.

Ele nunca se importaria em fazer algo como aquilo só para me irritar. Era tão mais provável que estivesse apenas fazendo o que lhe deu vontade, como sempre fazia.

No decorrer dos dias, ele parou de tentar se conter. E eu parei de fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Movido pela curiosidade, talvez por tédio, passei a olhar para o lado do box, em vez de manter meus olhos para o nada.

E senti o rosto quente ao observar o corpo magro pressionado contra o vidro embaçado, de costas para mim. Reparei no vapor esbranquiçado escapando pela fresta da porta de vidro entreaberta por causa da corrente úmida. E eu passei a entender e saber, antes mesmo de acontecer, sempre que via os ombros dele se retesaram, o cabelo negro e úmido grudado no vidro.

Levei dias para me permitir fazer o mesmo.

E sempre soube que ele também olhava.

**—x—**

Eu acreditava, acredito... _eu ainda acredito_... em um mundo melhor. Num mundo justo.

Desafiei mais do que um punhado de moralistas imorais, incapazes de enxergar além de suas parcas noções de certo e errado. Acabei contra quem por quase toda a vida considerei acima de qualquer erro, um exemplo a ser seguido, desejando que no final ele apenas satisfizesse um último capricho meu.

Mas não me arrependo. Não. Nem daquilo.

Acho que, agora, talvez só devesse ter tentado fazer com que a única pessoa que poderia ter realmente me compreendido, pudesse enxergar o mundo tal como eu enxergava. Rico e cheio de pessoas boas que mereciam viver seguras.

Mas a visão dele foi o que me motivara, no fim, mais do que a própria justiça.

Eu quisera provar que era melhor do que ele. Que ganharia dele. Que ele estava errado.

Empatamos o jogo e agora pendíamos ambos sobre o mesmo abismo, pendurados lado a lado por elos cobertos de ferrugem. A ação dos erros que cometemos, das nossas relutâncias e inconseqüências.

"_Light-kun, acho que não consigo mais dormir."_

Senti meus olhos se fecharem lentamente. Escutei o barulho de sinos ao longe. Pensei naquilo que ele me dissera muito tempo atrás. Devia ser _mesmo_ um casamento.

Seu rosto estava próximo do meu e sua respiração acariciava minha pele. E eu podia vê-lo, mesmo tendo certeza de que fechara meus olhos. O titilar das correntes que nos mantinham no lugar se misturava ao barulho dos sinos.

Me perguntei se estava chovendo lá fora.

Eu podia sentir as gotículas de água escorrerem sobre a pele do meu pulso.

**—x—**

Várias e várias vezes eu o surpreendera me observando com curiosidade. Provavelmente esperando que a qualquer segundo eu me revelasse um maníaco homicida que o estrangularia com aquela corrente.

"_O que eu tenho de fazer para provar que você está errado sobre mim?"_

E ele sabia — _só ele tinha certeza_ — na época, de que não havia nada a fazer para se provar aquilo. Provar que ele estava certo ao meu respeito. A certeza que eu próprio não tinha.

Só ele sabia e, mesmo assim, foi _ele_ quem abriu a porta do box ao fim da quarta semana e, em vez de sair enrolado numa toalha como sempre, puxou a corrente de leve, o convite mudo para que eu me juntasse a ele.

E ele não parecia remotamente constrangido quando estendeu o braço na minha direção, usando os dedos para me tocar. E eu não tentei fingir que não estava gostando. Apenas apertei a corrente entre os dedos com força, me perguntando vagamente, se toda aquela água não acabaria enferrujando-a, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Devolvi o gesto, instantes depois, ao sentir os lábios dele no meu pescoço, me fazendo engolir em seco e cerrar os olhos.

E, durante alguns minutos, os únicos ruídos lá dentro foram o da água caindo e do titilar dos elos. O som do ato que nos matinha juntos naquele momento. A sinfonia das ações que corriam sobre nós, pouco a pouco mudando as coisas ao seu bel prazer.

"_Eu não acho que isso seja um problema."_

Não foi.

Nunca foi.

_Tanto que __você__ morreu antes de mim._

**—x—**

Apesar dele jamais ter dito uma palavra desde que deixamos o helicóptero e, ao voltarmos ao prédio, nos livrarmos da corrente, eu sempre soube que ele _percebera_.

Não sei se foi o meu olhar ao tocar o caderno. Ou minha reação diante da presença do Shinigami. Talvez tenha sido isso. Talvez tenha sido ambos.

_Absoluta certeza._

Dormíamos agora em quartos diferentes e eu não precisava nem mais ficar no prédio, caso não quisesse, mesmo que fosse continuar com as investigações. Eu o percebia me observando pelo canto dos olhos fundos, amortecidos com a certeza, e sussurrar que _sabia_.

_Mas ainda assim foi você quem se ajoelhou e secou os meus pés._

**—x—**

Eu não fazia idéia de que horas eram na noite em que abri os olhos ao sentir que ele se levantara da sua cama e que estava de pé, ao meu lado. Também não fazia idéia do que _fazer_ quando ele não se mexeu ao encontrar meus olhos cobertos de areia. Mas, inconscientemente me afastei, dando espaço para que ele se deitasse ali também.

Os dedos longos e finos se enfiaram dentro da camisa do meu pijama com a mesma rapidez que eu afundei uma das mãos nos cabelos negros, desgrenhados e absurdamente macios, puxando-o para perto e cobrindo seus lábios com os meus.

Não me surpreendi com o gosto de café doce, nem com o jeito como ele deslizava a língua junto a minha, como se estivesse tomando um sorvete particularmente gelado.

Não me importei com o fato de que seus olhos continuaram abertos, alertas, a íris arregalada, quando icei o meu corpo sobre o dele, me insinuando entre suas pernas. Nem quando investi pela primeira vez e ele, embora tenha mordido o lábio inferior com força, apenas piscou indiferente, soltando um gemido tão baixo e contido que poderia se passar por um mero engano.

Meu corpo estava leve quando terminei e eu me larguei de costas na cama, ao lado dele, me perguntando o que se dizia para alguém numa situação dessas, ainda que o silêncio parecesse ser a melhor opção.

Mas não pude impedir, por mais que quisesse, que um estúpido sorriso se formasse no canto dos meus lábios, repuxando a pele cruelmente, ao senti-lo se virar e me abraçar com força, deitando a cabeça em meu peito. Sua respiração tranqüila.

Adormeci sentindo o peso e o frio da corrente que não deixara de envolver nossos pulsos um instante sequer.

Adormeci certo de que ele nunca deixaria de me considerar um assassino.

**—x—**

Reparei na luz que entrava pelo telhado daquele velho galpão. Me perguntei quanto tempo iriam demorar para me encontrar. O que fariam comigo. Com o que restou de mim. Ainda sentia meus olhos fechados e não entendia como podia continuar enxergando.

Escutava o clamor daqueles que acreditavam em Kira. Revia a cena onde um dos mais fervorosos seguidores perdeu a sua fé. Voltei para um passado quase remoto e me lembrei do aviso dito de um jeito zombeteiro. Não mais que uma piada sem graça.

"_Nem para o céu... nem para o inferno."_

Talvez isso quisesse dizer que eu ficaria por aqui mesmo. Que minha missão era tão nobre assim. Grande demais para ser abreviada pelas mãos alheias.

Mas o barulho dos sinos cessara, ainda que eu pudesse ouvir o som das correntes. Eu sentia uma delas prendendo meu pulso. O peso do meu corpo seguro pelo metal. O abismo do vazio sob meus pés.

"_Se você soubesse que terminaria assim, teria agido da mesma forma? Feito todas as mesmas coisas?"_

Sei que a pergunta não passa de um truque. Que qualquer resposta me condenará para sempre. Mas tento abrir a boca para falar do mesmo jeito. Talvez a minha última chance.

É quando sinto a dor atingir-me o peito. Forte demais. Intensa demais. Oca. Surda.

E eterna.

E não havia mais ruído algum. De sinos ou de correntes. Restara apenas a sensação de estar envolvido por uma camada de decisões erradas e ações levianas.

"_Sabe, eu não acho que isso tenha mudado nada."_

Ásperas e desgastadas como a ferrugem.

**Fim**

**

* * *

Nota da Autora:** Eu tenho vontade de escrever uma fic de Death Note desde há... hmm... bem, faz tempo pra caralho. Adoro a série, amo os personagens e sempre achei que aquele lance de se acorrentar ao Light por desconfiar dele foi uma desculpa muito da esfarrapada, viu, L? xD

Aliás, eu escrevo _Light_ em vez de _Raito_, sim. Primeiro: porque eu conheci o personagem com esse nome. Segundo: porque não está errado, oras bolas.

A fic não passou por betagem e foi escrita em coisa de umas quatro horas. Qualquer erro, me avisem. Reviews são sempre bem-vindas e apreciadas. ;-)

* * *


End file.
